Sail Away
by new-dawn-new-day
Summary: Blaine decides he wants to be a pirate because he saw a lake while wearing an eyepatch. oh blainers.


"Kurt, I have to tell you something."

Kurt's blue eyes looked up at Blaine's solitary hazel one in worry. Blaine took his boyfriend's hand and sat the both of them down on Blaine's bed. Kurt, having just walked into Blaine's house, let alone his room, looked around at the dirty clothes and crumpled sheet music currently strewn across the carpet.

They sat in silence for a minute, Blaine nervously picking at his nails. Kurt's mind was puzzling on what his love had to ask him that required so much thought and nail-picking. He really needed to take that boy to get a manicure, but this had to come first. Eventually Kurt cleared his throat and spoke. "So…you wanted to…"

Blaine kept looking at his hands, afraid to speak his words. He reached up to scratch at his eye, but hit the eye patch. Dammit. He sighed. "Kurt," he paused for a second to muster up the strength to say it. "Kurt, I… I'm going to become a pirate."

Kurt snorted and began to laugh uncontrollably. A pirate? As if Blaine would even wear the outfit! He kept on with his high-pitched giggling and looked up at Blaine, placing a hand on his leg and rubbing it. "Okay, Blaine, what do you _really_ have to tell me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine simply stared at Kurt as he continued to chuckle. Did he really not believe him? He tried to ignore the irritation flaring up in him. He said nothing until Kurt turned to look at him again. He responded with an irritated tone. "I'm going to be a pirate, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes searched Blaine for any evidence that he was being humorous. There was none. He didn't really know what to say. An actual pirate? His boyfriend was going to become a fucking pirate? What was his life anymore?

"You're completely serious?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"More than ever."

_Not the answer I was looking for,_ Kurt thought. He couldn't stop staring at Blaine with a look of _what-the-actual-fuck_. He opened his mouth to speak several times to speak before words finally came out. "And, um, how will you do this?" Kurt asked.

Blaine grinned for the first time since they entered his room. "With this," he said, gesturing to his eye patch. He grinned wider. "I was looking out my window yesterday, and I saw this big lake. And for some reason, all I could think about was how… beautiful a big pirate ship would look out on that gorgeous blue water." He stood up and walked to his window. Kurt, still sitting on the bed, leaned his head up a little so he could see the lake from his position. Blaine's eyes roved over the horizon, eyes catching on said lake. His eyes smiled as the setting sun cast ripples of shimmering light over the miniscule waves created by the wind. The water was crystal clear, and grass grew in long stalks along the banks. Blaine smiled a genuine smile, feelings of adventure coursing through him. He wanted to be out there more than anything.

The lake was a man-made lake, only about seventy feet wide. It was nested behind Blaine's neighbour's house. A goose strutted through the overgrown weeds that looked like grass, and dirty beer cans littered the rocks on one side of the lake.

Kurt was baffled. There was no possible way, even if all of God's power was used, that a pirate ship could sail on that lake, let alone even sit in it. Kurt sighed and walked up to Blaine, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Blaine leaned back into his familiar embrace, and Kurt snuggled his head up against Blaine's shoulder. He took in a deep breath, enjoying the unique smell of his partner.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kurt murmured softly into his love's shoulder.

"I'm sure." Blaine's voice came strong and sure. Kurt sadly removed his arms from around Blaine, and they fell limp at his side. Blaine started to turn around and hug Kurt again, just to feel his warmth and show him that he still loved him, but he stopped himself.

"So, you're just going to leave me?" Kurt asked in a small voice, trying hard not to let his voice crack. It did anyway.

Blaine clenched his teeth, emotions conflicting like wildfire. The thrill of being on an adventure like no other, or the security of being loved by the most perfect boy in the world? The former stood out to him a little more, and it pained him to choose this. But he had to do it. His heart was being ripped apart, but his head was saying it was for the best.

After a few more moments of silence, Blaine eventually replied, "Yeah."

Kurt's eyes flitted down to the floor. He opened his mouth to say a goodbye to Blaine, but words wouldn't come. Heartbreak was stuck in his throat. His head and his chest hurt, and he just wanted to scream. He didn't want to do _anything_ anymore.

"Kurt," Blaine started, finally turning around to grab his boyfriend's (could he still call him that?) sleeve. Kurt yanked his arm away quickly, causing the fabric on his favorite designer sweater to tear a little bit. He didn't even care. Blaine's single eye stared at him in a way that Kurt had wished he never would.

Both of Kurt's eyes looked back up at Blaine, the aching in his heart reflected back in his eyes. Kurt spoke softly to Blaine, his voice gentle despite the feelings coursing through him. "I know how it feels to want to chase your dreams, Blaine. Do you not know how much I wanted to leave for New York, just leave everything here and finally go start my life? A lot. But I didn't leave because I had you. I had someone who I knew I could never leave, and who I'd wait forever for. I waited for you to finish high school so we could go to New York and live together, and be happy." Kurt stopped for a second when he saw a tear start making its way down Blaine's cheek. He swallowed hard and blinked to keep his own tears away.

"I thought you were the one who'd never leave me, Blaine," Kurt almost whispered. "Guess not."

He tore his gaze from Blaine and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Blaine stood speechless, alone in his room. He wanted with everything he had to run out the door and scream at Kurt, to tell him that he wanted him back. But all he could do was sink down to the floor and cup his head in his hands while salt tears poured from his reddened eyes. He had already made his choice.

The next day, when Blaine was at the airport for a flight to the East Coast, all of his friends were there to bid him farewell except Kurt. Blaine accepted everyone's goodbyes with a smile on his face, but inside he was destroyed. He hadn't even said goodbye to Kurt.

It hit him that he never could have been able to say goodbye anyway.

Kurt watched Blaine and the rest of the New Directions and Warblers exchange their goodbyes from a distance. He sat alone at a table at the McDonald's close to the boarding area. His salad lay before him, untouched. Tears dripped slowly from Kurt's eyes, and no one around him seemed to notice.

Two hearts shattered at once as Blaine stepped onto that plane.

Two hearts that would never love again.


End file.
